Corazon de Piedra: Syaoran
by only Black lover
Summary: Reconstrucción. AU. La historia de Sakura y Syaoran contada pero desde un punto de vista muy interesante. Esta es la historia donde ella, una princesa de enamorada le enseña a él que el corazón se usa y eso te hace mas fuerte, le enseña la cosa mas importante: el amor!
1. Chapter 1

**Bienvenidos antiguos y nuevos lectores, como dije aquí está el primer capítulo de este fic, con todas las adiciones que pude antes de que comenzara toda la trama. Espero realmente les guste mucho todo lo que añadí. **

**Y gracias por leer a todos esos lectores nuevos que hoy visitan este primer capítulo.**

**Espero lo disfruten.**

**El comienzo. **

Seis años, esa era la edad que tenía justo en ese momento la pequeña princesa Sakura. Esos años que podía demostrar que tenía con sus pequeños dedos, mientras elaboraba una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios a cualquiera que le preguntara aquel detalle a la pequeña. Esa era la edad que tenia Sakura cuando viajó por primera vez al hermoso Reino de la Luna. Como princesa en ese momento no sabía exactamente el porqué era que su madre y hermano estaban en aquel lugar, en su mente, nada más se podía concebir el momento en el que se encontraba. Jugaba en un hermoso jardín lleno de muchas flores que ella nunca había visto, pero que eran muy hermosas. La pequeña Sakura estaba muy concentrada en su muñeca, sentada en el pasto verde y con su vestido blanco bailando entre la grama y la brisa. Sabía que no muy lejos de ella, su hermano mayor Touya la vigilaba para que nada malo llegara a sucederle, por lo que se sentía segura de huir de la realidad solo por aquellos momentos y entrar en la fantasía de sus propios juegos y cuentos que ella manejaba. Pero no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que, acercándose con lentitud y curiosidad, estaba el príncipe que cambiaría su vida y sería el caballero que ella esperaba, tal y como era en sus cuentos.

Syaoran Li era un año mayor que la niña que había visto jugando en los jardines, normalmente no se acercaría a cualquiera solo porque si. Pero el pequeño a pesar de su corta edad y gracias a la buena educación que sus padres ya le estaban dando, pudo deducir que era alguien importante, o aquella niña no estaría jugando allí en su jardín como si fuera dueña del mismísimo palacio. Estaba muy aburrido de ver a niñas jugar, nada mas tenía hermanas y una muy insoportable prima, Eriol muy raras veces lo dejaban pasar tiempo con él. Por lo que acercarse a aquella pequeña castaña para Syaoran era algo muy extraño. Pues no sabía que era, pero algo en ella le llamaba mucho la atención.

-¡Hola! –saludó Sakura en cuanto se dio cuenta que aquel niño estaba de pie justo al lado de ella –me llamo Sakura, ¿y tú? –preguntó ella regalándole una gigantesca sonrisa, con un brillo especial en sus gigantes ojos verdes.

-Syaoran –repuso el aludido con las intensiones de marcharse de allí, pues realmente él no quería jugar a juegos de niñas.

Sakura soltó una risita traviesa al escuchar al niño hablar, le ofreció la muñeca que traía en la mano, pues para ella aquel juguete era muy preciado -, ¿quieres jugar conmigo?

Syaoran arrugó el entrecejo, aquello era justo lo que había querido evitar –yo no juego cosas de niñas –le respondió, poniendo la espalda lo más recto que pudo, tal y como le habían dicho que un elegante príncipe debía hacerlo.

Sakura no vio aquellas acciones, sino que bajó su mirada a su regazo en donde tenía su muñeca. Ella nada más había deseado tener un nuevo amigo, pues rara vez tenía a alguien con quien jugar. Que fuera de edad contemporánea al menos -¿y a que juegas? –preguntó al fin con una vocecita tímida.

-mmmm….podría mostrarte –fue la respuesta que obtuvo de Syaoran después de un tiempo.

Una vez que Sakura había levantado su mirada con mucha emoción, el pequeño Syaoran le había regalado una sonrisa antes de salir corriendo y adentrarse mucho más al jardín. Sakura se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y siguió al niño hasta que llegaron a una especie de torre cubierta por muchos árboles. La pequeña Sakura tragó saliva de forma gruesa y fuerte, ella simplemente no era tan valiente y aquel lugar le estaba dando escalofríos.

-¿Y a que juegas aquí? –preguntó la castaña casi tartamudeando, pues algo le decía que estaba a punto de ver un fantasma.

-A ser un pirata, o alguien muy fuerte y hay guerras y….-a pesar de la entusiasta respuesta que Syaoran en aquel momento estaba brindando, pronto sus palabras se quedaron muy en el fondo de su garganta. Una luz cálida y brillante los invadió a ambos. Sin saberlo, estaba recibiendo la bendición del mago Clow, pues ellos serian los próximos protectores de una gran magia.

Ninguno de los dos pudo explicar lo que sucedió en aquel momento. Sakura lo confundió con una pesadilla, en la cual le explicó a Touya que el fantasma de un señor muy risueño le había hablado en sueños. Syaoran lo olvidó por completo, y si algún día lo recordó, ese recuerdo no tuvo valor, hasta que muchos años más hubieran pasado. Y ya fuera todo un rey, casado.

* * *

Azotó la puerta de su habitación con extrema furia. Syaoran tenía 15 años cuando mucho, y había pasado casi un año entero de viaje fuera de su reino buscando las cartas Clow. A petición de su madre se había marchado de inmediato y había emprendido el viaje, pero poco había contado con que había ya alguien más que también tenía la misma tarea que él.

Debía admitirlo, al principio la verdad no le importó. A pesar de que aquella chiquilla había podido recolectar unas cuantas cartas al igual que él. Nunca se le cruzó en la cabeza a Syaoran que a la hora de la decisión final, fuera ella quien se terminara adueñando de todas las cartas. A su madre aquello no pareció importarle, simplemente le había sonreído y le había dado la bienvenida al palacio. Y aunque quizás Syaoran estaba demasiado cegado por el enojo y algo más, para poder advertir que la tranquilidad de su madre no era simple generosidad. Quizás con tal magia a su favor, su madre le cedería al fin el trono que estaba a su cuidado hasta que él estuviera listo para ser rey. Pero no, Syaoran Li en aquel momento que estaba harto y deseó jamás volver a ver a Sakura Kinomoto por ningún motivo. La odiaba y estaba seguro que ese sentimiento no iba a radicarse dentro de sí.

* * *

No podía entenderlo, por más que lo pensaba las cosas se le ponían un poquito más que complicadas y se estaba comenzando a preocupar.

La noche era bastante clara, había miles de estrellas brillando en el cielo, sin contar la hermosa luna llena que iluminaba más las paredes de aquel castillo. El joven príncipe se acomodó más sobre la pequeña banca en la que estaba sentado en el jardín, una fiesta se estaba ofreciendo esa noche en su palacio. Y aunque él participaría en ella sin ningún problema, sus pensamientos no lo dejaban en paz.

Veía a su padre y a su madre desde donde estaba sentado, mientras su mente corría con la misma pregunta: ¿Cómo es que dos personas tan opuestas pueden estar juntas? Y con esa pregunta se refería a sus dos padres.

Adoraba a su madre, era una persona dulce a quien nunca le faltaba una sonrisa en el rostro, que enamoraba a cualquiera con una sola mirada con sus potentes ojos verdes. Y aunque podía ser un poquito torpe y despistada en ocasiones como su labor de reina, como madre jamás le había fallado.

Eso lo llevaba a su padre, un hombre serió y de carácter fuerte, eran pocos y muy bien contados los que no le temían, él era una de esas excepciones. No se preocupaba por nadie y según él, cuidaba a su reino porque era más su labor como rey, de lo contrario su madre le ahorraba esas tareas penosas de tener que ver por las demás personas, al fin y al cabo ella tenía alma para esas cosas. Pero tampoco no era un amargado total, solo era un hombre bastante apartado de los demás. No es que su padre en algún momento lo haya tratado mal, al contrario veía el esfuerzo del hombre en adaptarse a él, cuando tuvo edad lo entendió porque él había sido el primer hijo de aquella pareja.

Pero su preocupación radicaba en que entendía muy bien que en la época de la juventud de sus padres los matrimonios arreglados eran muy comunes, y definitivamente no quería ser el hijo de un par de seres humanos que han tenido que vivir juntos por obligación en los últimos 16 años de su vida.

-Un lugar muy bonito para pensar, aunque no creo que con una fiesta allí adentro sea el momento más adecuado –le dijo una mujer de largos cabellos negros y una tierna sonrisa. Por estar sumido en sus propios pensamientos, no se había dado cuenta que la mejor amiga de su madre se había acercado a él.

-¿Puedo sentarme Syao? –preguntó la mujer al ver ninguna respuesta en el joven.

Él le sonrió y se hizo a un lado para que, la que conocía como una más de sus tías se sentara junto a él. Tomoyo observó al joven que tenía al lado, reconociendo al instante que el joven príncipe tenía un problema en mente.

-¿Sucede algo? –preguntó ella tiernamente.

Un suspiro enorme fue solo lo que salió de la boca del joven, continuó viendo a sus padres en la fiesta y después de un momento de pensarlo en su cabeza decidió confiar en la mujer que tenía a su lado. Así que le contó todo lo que le preocupaba.

-¡Pero eso es algo horrible de pensar! –exclamó Tomoyo una vez que él había terminado de contarle sus preocupaciones, él la miró asustado cuando vio como ella negaba preocupada con la cabeza.

-Lo siento, es que no se qué pensar –dijo él joven apenado -, ¿Te molestaría contarme cómo fue que todo sucedió?

Tomoyo la miró dudosa por unos segundos para decirle - no lo sé Syao, es una historia bastante larga de contar y no sé si tengas la edad para escucharla. –Con un suspiro terminó por decirle -, a los jóvenes no les gusta lo romántico.

-Por favor, la tengo, no tengo problemas con esas cosas puedo escucharlo –rogó Syao mirando con sus mejores ojos de borreguito a su tía -, te conozco y no creo que se lo hayas contado a nadie y sé que mueres por contarlo.

-Está bien Syao –aceptó Tomoyo al final -, lo haré porque creo que no debes de pensar así de tu padre, Syaoran es un gran hombre y de lo contrarió no lo hubieran dejado casarse con la joya que es Sakura.

Él joven arqueo una ceja al ver el brillo en los ojos que aparecía en los ojos de aquella mujer al ver la alegría con la que hablaba de sus dos padres. Cambio su mirada cuando vio que Tomoyo giraba su mirada hacia él, en su lugar la miró expectante, esperando que ella iniciara con la historia.

-Bien, el reino del sol y el reino de la luna eran y son conocidos por ser los guardianes de una gran magia…-comenzó Tomoyo su historia.

-La del antiguo mago Clow –interrumpió Syao, y Tomoyo asintió.

-Tus padres creo que se conocieron cuando las cartas Clow fueron liberadas, y ambos tuvieron que recorrer los dos reinos enteros en su búsqueda –continuó Tomoyo, pero esta vez no hubo interrupción de parte del joven –, una vez que las capturaron a todas, tu madre se ganó el derecho de ser la Maestra de las Cartas Clow, eso no afectó a ninguno de los dos reinos. Que siguieron siendo muy unidos y además las cartas Clow no era la única magia que cuidaban del mago, por lo que no hubo problema.

-¿Entonces como es que…? –preguntó Syao pero esta vez fue interrumpido por Tomoyo.

-Cálmate, ya llegaré a eso –dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa, Syao asintió y dejo que ella continuara – yo era la dama de compañía de Sakura desde un año antes de que comenzara a atrapar las cartas, desde el año en que tu abuela murió, ¿lo sabías verdad? –Él asintió con la cabeza como respuesta -, bien, yo la acompañé en toda su aventura, y se dé hecho de que tus padres no se volvieron a ver hasta que ambos tuvieron 18 años.

-¿Qué ninguno se había comprometido o algo así? –preguntó Syao.

Tomoyo negó con la cabeza y continuó hablando con una sonrisa –tengo la teoría de que Syaoran le gustaba mucho estar solo. De lo contrario, ya sea por él mismo o por la intervención de su madre hubiera aceptado estar con alguien. Sakura, ella no creo que tenía mucho de que escoger: tu tío Touya no aceptaba a ningún pretendiente que Sakura tuviera, a él se le unía Kero, ya ves que como siempre suele mantener su verdadera postura muchos le tenían miedo al ver al gran león.

-Bien, ¿Y entonces…?

-A eso voy –le interrumpió Tomoyo -, Todo comenzó en una reunión del Rey Fujitaka y la Reina Ielan, en una noche muy parecida a esta. Excepto que no en este castillo, sino en el antiguo hogar de tu madre, el palacio del sol…

* * *

En una de las tantas salas que aquel enorme palacio poseía, el Rey Fujitaka recibía con orgullo a su Reina vecina, la Reina Ielan Li. Sentado junto a ella en aquel salón, donde estaban seguros no serían escuchados, ambos discutían su plan para que ambos reinos al fin fueran uno solo.

-Muchos ya han fracasado pidiendo la mano de mi hija, debo decir que mi hijo es demasiado celoso con ella –dijo el Rey Fujitaka preocupado de sus decisiones.

-Lo sé, y mi hijo no desposaría a nadie por obligación y tampoco lo haría por el reino –dijo la Reina Ielan - y es por eso que vengo con una última idea para resolver la situación. Usted sabe que desde que mi esposo falleció el cuidado del reino de la luna ha sido mi trabajo, pero le aseguro que como madre también es difícil. Si Syaoran se casa, él podrá hacerse cargo del reino y eso sería de mucha ayuda para mí.

El rey asintió y continuó diciendo -, la comprendo, mi hijo Touya heredara el trono a este reino, pero mi hija merece un hogar digno y alguien que la cuide. Si mis días en este mundo acaban odiaría tener que dejarla sola.

-Ambos están en edad para casarse –continuó la reina asintiendo -, solo necesitamos que los dos se acepten él uno al otro.

-Creo que ya hemos dejado claro que ese es el problema –dijo Fujitaka con una risita de molestia.

-Mi hijo es un joven que le gusta disfrutar de su soledad, alguien que oculta muy bien sus sentimientos hacia las otras personas, pero es una buena persona en el fondo aunque él no lo deje ver, en otras palabras es lo opuesto a su hija –explicó Ielan -, la última vez que ambos se vieron llegaron a agradarse bastante. Se tomaron confianza, se hicieron amigos, claro fue algo pasajero debido a las circunstancias. Pero ahora creo que unos días juntos no les vendría mal. Ella podría acercarse al él, dejar que abra ese corazón que él dice no haber usando en los últimos años.

-Sabe que solo tenemos un mes antes de que la dinastía Chien se aproveche de que mi hija ya se ha pasado de la edad para estar casada –dijo Fujitaka enderezándose y los más serio que pudo.

-Lo sé, y entiendo su preocupación porque el pretendiente no es adecuado para ninguna dama –dijo Ielan con severidad -, además hay que agregar que Sakura posee las cartas Clow, nosotros las hemos cuidado y hemos logrado mucho con mantener el secreto de que ella las posee. Ni si quiera el gran consejo de magas está completamente seguro de que ella las tiene.

-¿Y aun está segura de que va a funcionar? –Preguntó Fujitaka -, ¿Qué piensa que debamos decirles para que entiendan que no los estamos obligando a tomar esta decisión?

De los labios de la elegante Reina Ielan apareció una hermosa y maliciosa sonrisa, justo para responder al rey que tenía en frente -, por el momento solo que usted nos acepte por una semana en su palacio, porque estamos haciendo una visita de negocios, luego quizás ocurran algunas cosas con él tiempo.

* * *

Una joven estaba afuera en el jardín de aquel hermoso castillo, estaba sentada a la orilla de una gran fuente luminosa, la cual daba un brillo especial a las flores de alrededor. La castaña jugueteaba con un dedo su reflejo en el agua, esa noche se sentía un poco triste, su madre cumplía dos años de haberse muerto y justo en ese lugar era donde solía jugar con ella.

A su lado, el gran Kerberos cumplía sus obligaciones de guardián, acompañando a la joven en su silencio. Este al ver la mirada triste en el rostro de Sakura se movió de su lugar y aprovechando su larga melena se acercó a Sakura y le hizo cosquillas en el cuello. Sakura sonrió y abrazó a su guardián por el gesto.

-Monstruo, ¿Has visto a mi hermana? –preguntó un joven alto acercándose a Sakura con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

Sakura levantó la mirada a su hermano mayor y haciendo parecer lo más enojada posible le contestó -, ¡Que grosero eres Touya! ¿Qué quieres?

-Van a ver invitados para la cena y papá quiere que te apresures para estar presente temprano –contestó Touya metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y suspirando -, he tardado años buscándote, ni siquiera Tomoyo sabía en dónde estabas, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pensaba, además es luna llena y según sus ordenes Yue regresa esta noche –respondió Sakura poniéndose de pie y limpiándose la falda del vestido -, no entiendo porque mi padre lo tubo que mandar tan lejos, es mi ángel no suyo…

-Sakura… -la detuvieron al unísono Kerberos y Touya.

-Hoe…lo extraño –dijo Sakura con un poco de color en las mejillas.

-Ya apresúrate –dijo Touya sonriendo de lado y comenzando el camino hacia adentro del castillo, seguido de cerca por Kerberos y Sakura.

Entraron a al castillo y de inmediato buscaron el salón principal donde los esperaba su padre y Tomoyo, con un cierto grupo de personas a su lado. El Rey les indicó que se acercaran y ellos se colocaron al lado derecho de él junto con Tomoyo, quedando justo en frente de sus invitados.

-Reina Ielan, me imagino que recuerda a mi hijo, él heredero al trono, Touya –dijo el Rey Fujitaka indicando a Touya, este hizo una pequeña reverencia hacia la Reina quien le sonrió con altivez – y mi pequeña hija Sakura.

Sakura repitió una reverencia con una gran sonrisa, la Reina Ielan sonrió aun más al recibir el saludo de la joven princesa.

-No tan pequeña diría yo su majestad –dijo Ielan sonriéndole al padre de Sakura –en su lugar se diría que es una hermosa princesa.

Sakura sintió que de inmediato los colores se le subieron a las mejillas, y para disimular su sonrojo giró volteo la mirada para que la reina no la mirara. No escuchó las gracias que daba su padre por el cumplido que le habían dado, sintió como volvía a normalizar el color en el rostro y se detuvo a ver un par de ojos marrones que la observaban con cierta altivez.

Lo conocía, pero había cambiado tanto, ya no era el mismo niño que había conocido antes, ahora era todo un príncipe y la palabra se quedaba corta con el gran cambio que veía. Se miraba un joven serio, como con cierto orgullo aunque algo le decía que eso no era del todo cierto. La realidad le llegó de golpe de inmediato, cuando Syaoran se percató de que su mirada estaba en él, él le asintió con la cabeza como saludo aunque no hubo sonrisa en ese rostro. Sakura se quedo perpleja, como si su cerebro no pudiera mandar órdenes para que se moviera su cuerpo, como pudo asintió débilmente y como era su costumbre le sonrió ampliamente.

-Sakura –la llamó Kerberos indicándole que prestará atención de nuevo a su padre.

Sakura regreso de inmediato la atención como le había dicho su guardián. La Reina Ielan era la que estaba hablando en ese momento, estaba presentando a las tres figuras que tenía a su lado… - él es mi hijo Syaoran –dijo ella indicando al joven a su lado, él castaño hizo una reverencia parecida a la que Touya había hecho solo que aun con muchísima más seriedad –mi querido sobrino Eriol Hiragizawa –él pelinegro con gafas hizo una profunda reverencia al Rey Fujitaka y a Touya, luego con una enorme sonrisa bastante cautivadora se giró hacia Sakura y a Tomoyo e hizo un pequeño saludo hacia ellas. Las dos jóvenes intercambiaron una rápida mirada para luego sonreír profundamente al invitado –y por último una de mis más pequeñas nietas, y la más querida por supuesto –dijo la Reina haciéndole señales a una pequeña niña de unos hermosos ojos cafés que estaba de pie justo detrás de Syaoran, o más bien escondiéndose justo detrás del príncipe. La pequeña niña penosa sacó penosa la cabeza escondiendo más su cuerpo por detrás de su tío, Syaoran bajo la mirada y les dio un leve empujoncito a la niña y ella camino con cuidado hasta quedar en frente del Rey.

-Soy la princesa Keeroshi –dijo la pequeña haciendo una gran reverencia con su vestido.

-Es un gusto, preciosa –dijo el Rey con una gran sonrisa.

Con esto la pequeña salió corriendo de nuevo para esconderse ruborizada atrás de Syaoran.

-Espero que no le moleste la tardanza –dijo el Rey hacia Ielan -, mis cocineros no estaban preparados para más personas que las de costumbre.

-Pierda cuidado su majestad –aseguró Ielan –agradezco profundamente que nos hospede en su hogar. Quizás sería tan amable de distraernos con algo de entretenimiento, ha llegado a mis oídos que la música que ejecutan en este reino es perfecta para un buen vals.

El rey aceptó enseguida y haciendo sonar una pequeña campanilla mando a pedir lo que la Reina había solicitado. En segundos un par de jóvenes se acercaron y se pudo escuchar por todo el salón con claridad la preciosa música que estaba siendo ejecutada.

-Tomoyo, ¿Es cierto que usted es muy buena bailando? –preguntó el Rey a la amatista que estaba al lado de su hija.

-Un poco mi señor –contestó Tomoyo tímidamente.

-Entonces, ¿No le molestaría darme esta pieza? –pidió Eriol que se había acercado a Tomoyo y ahora caballerosamente le extendía una mano a la chica con una enorme sonrisa. Tomoyo dudo un poco pero aun con algo de timidez acepto la mano que él joven le estaba ofreciendo, en segundos ambos estaban bailando alrededor del enorme salón, a la vista de todos.

-Syaoran hijo, ¿Se caballeroso y no dejes a la joven Sakura allí sola si? Sácala a bailar –pidió la Reina Ielan con gentileza.

Syaoran miró a su madre por unos instantes un poco dudoso de lo que se le estaba pidiendo, la niña de inmediato había corrido al lado de su abuela dejándolo sin ninguna excusa para no aceptar la petición de su madre. Suspiró suavemente y sin dejar la altivez de lado, seriamente se dirigió hacia Sakura.

Sakura, que lo había estado viendo atentamente desde que escuchó la proposición de la Reina, tomó color inmediatamente cuando vio la mirada del serio príncipe en ella.

Pronto él joven ya estaba frente a ella, sin poner ninguna expresión en el rostro hizo una pequeña reverencia y le ofreció su mano a Sakura. Ella la tomó nerviosa de pies a cabeza, no podía mirarlo si quiera a la cara porque sabía que ese sonrojo en sus mejillas aparecería de nuevo.

Pero cuando sus manos estuvieron unidas una corriente extraña les dio en la mano sin explicar el constante cosquilleo que ambos sintieron en el estomago. Sin dudarlo y asombrados los dos se cruzaron sus miradas, perdiéndose cada uno en el marrón y en el verde. El sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de Sakura al instante, una extraña sonrisa apareció en los labios de Syaoran, de esas que los presentes que lo conocían estaban seguros de solo haber visto cuando Syaoran aun era muy pequeño.

Como por su propio instinto, Sakura siguió hasta la pista a Syaoran, donde él la guió en el baile más perfecto que había dado ella en su vida. Lo cual era mucho que decir pues nunca pisoteo a su acompañante en lo que restó de la canción. Terminó justo como empezó y con una leve inclinación de la cabeza de Syaoran, ambos se separaron y con los demás fueron llevados al comedor, a tomar la cena de esa noche.

* * *

-Así que dime primito, ¿Fue de su agrado el baile que compartió con la princesa Sakura? –preguntó Eriol con una flamante sonrisa mientras él y Syaoran caminaban por los pasillos del castillo. Y con la voz bastante queda para asegurar que solo su acompañante lo escuchara, bien conocía el genio de Syaoran Li como para ponerlo a prueba.

Syaoran lo miró de reojo o es que ya Eriol había aprendido a leer las mentes o es que él estaba siendo demasiado obvio, porque la verdad no había dejado de pensar en las extrañas sensaciones que sintió justo después de haberle tomado la mano a la joven y que por algún extraño motivo habían aumentado al ver esos bellos y hermosos ojos que ella poseía. Con un medio suspiró de cansancio se limito a contestarle –no veo porque sea algo interesante de compartir, solo fue un baile más en donde no puse ninguna intención, lo hice porque me lo pidieron. ¿Quedó eso claro?

Eriol no pudo evitarlo pero soltó una carcajada que resonó en todo el castillo -, tranquilo, solo quiero hacer conversación, eso no significa nada.

-Como quieras –le espetó Syaoran sin ninguna complicación – tú y tus…

-YUE YA ERA HORA QUE APARECIERAS –ese gritó lo interrumpió en sus palabras y de pronto vio a la chica en cuestión correr y pasarles de lado para abrazar al ángel que estaba a sus espaldas.

-Al menos parece que me extrañaste, Yukito estará complacido por escuchar eso –dijo Yue en un tono de voz fuerte pero haciendo girar a Sakura en su abrazo. -¿No me vas a presentar a los invitados? –preguntó este viendo a los dos jóvenes que tenían sus miradas fijo en ellos, uno con una sonrisa completa y el otro sin expresión alguna.

-Lo siento, él es Eriol Hiragizawa –dijo Sakura señalando a Eriol –es primo de Syaoran Li, seguro lo recuerdas.

-Por supuesto que sí –dijo el ángel viendo a los dos jóvenes con altivez desde arriba –Sakura ya tendrás tiempo de hablar con Yukito o conmigo, por ahora vengo de ver a tu padre y ha solicitado tu presencia y la de el joven Li en su despacho. Creo que su madre también está allí –dijo viendo a Syaoran de reojo luego regresando su total atención a Sakura -, vayan yo me ocupare de hacerle compañía al joven Hiragizawa.

Sakura asintió mientras le regalaba una sonrisa a su ángel, luego puso atención en el joven que tenía en frente. Syaoran solo intercambio una extraña mirada con Eriol y comenzó su camino sin decir más. Ella se apresuró tras él y doblando en la primera esquina que encontraron caminaron en un profundo y absoluto silencio. Sakura lo observaba de reojo cuando podía, era extraña realmente la presencia que tenía su acompañante, de seguro para ojos de muchos era un engreído pero no podía de dejar pensar en porque para ella no. Porque tenía esa ciega fe de que por dentro él era un hombre completamente diferente a lo que tal vez muchos pensaban, por mucho de que su fama lo precediera.

Llegaron al despacho lo más pronto de lo que ella pensó, se le adelantó un poco a él para tocar la puerta antes que él, pero lo que comenzó a escuchar la dejó con una mano en el aire.

-Así que usted está segura de que todo esto funcionará –dijo el rey Fujitaka adentro.

-Por supuesto que sí –se escuchó una muy segura Ielan Li afirmar adentro de la habitación -, cuantas veces tengo que repetírselo, para dentro de un par de semanas esos dos van a estar tan enamorados que no tendremos porque preocuparnos más por nuestros Reinos y pronto podremos hacer esa unión que tanto hemos esperado.

-Confiare en usted mi señora, solo hay que esperar que vengan para empezar a trabajar cuanto antes –indicó el Rey.

Sakura bajó el brazo con el que estaba dispuesta a llamar a la puerta, impresionada por lo que acababa de escuchar se giró un poco sobre sus zapatos para ver al joven que tenía a su espalda. Syaoran tenía el ceño completamente fruncido, le dio una extraña mirada a Sakura que le hizo a ella que se le ruborizaran las mejillas.

Él se acercó lo suficiente hasta que su espalda chocó con ella y bajando un poco la mirada le dijo en un susurro – no les dejes saber que te acabas de dar cuenta, o las cosas se van a poner más complicadas –ella asintió entre sus propias penas, sentirlo tan cerca le provocó una oleada de extrañas sensaciones de las cuales no podía entender porque. Viendo como ella asentía, levantó esta vez su mano y golpeo la puerta con firmeza, pudieron escuchar el saludo de bienvenida que les daban desde adentro, ella trató de concentrarse justo cuando él abría la puerta y ambos entraban en aquel salón.

-No has mandado a llamar –dijo Sakura disimulando todas sus dudas en ese momento. Syaoran la observó de reojo muy cerca de ella, impresionado del autocontrol que estaba haciendo la joven.

-Por supuesto hija, estaba hablando con la Reina Ielan de algunos negocios y nos hemos dado cuenta que tardaremos una semana en resolverlos –dijo Fujitaka mirando con ternura a su hija – por lo que le he ofrecido de tus servicios a la Reina, mi hija. Sus jóvenes acompañantes no tienen porque aburrirse con estos negocios absurdos y supuse que tú aceptarías gustosa en enseñarles el castillo y guiarlos para que no se aburran.

-Yo… esto…

-Tomoyo puede acompañarlos si van con el joven Hiragizawa y la pequeña niña –dijo el Rey adelantándose a los balbuceos de su hija.

Sakura dudo por un segundo en que contestarle luego miró a Syaoran que con un extraño brillo en los ojos le indicó que si con la cabeza, lo bastante disimulado como para que ambos reyes no se dieran cuenta de esto.

-Por supuesto, yo estaría encantada –dijo Sakura con una sonrisa un poco forzada.

No podía entender básicamente lo que estaba pasando, que estaba planeando él para que dejara que ella aceptara, o es que no le importaba la decisión que estaban tomando sus padres. Con eso ya no presto atención a lo demás que le fue dicho a su acompañante solo sintió que sin sentido alguno se despedía de su padre y salía de la habitación.

Caminó lo suficiente hasta que se dio cuenta que él aun estaba a su lado, solo que esta vez tenía una sonrisa burlona en su rostro que para ser verdad daba un poco de miedo. Ella se detuvo en seco y se quedó viéndolo seriamente.

-¿Qué tiene en mente? –Preguntó reuniendo todo el coraje de su interior - ¿O acaso piensa aceptar que nos pongan en esta situación de tener que casarnos el uno con el otro?

-Por supuesto que no –contestó Syaoran secamente –pienso que no me conocen del todo, jamás podría enamorarme de alguien como usted. Además esas son puras tonterías.

El corazón se le aceleró lo suficiente como para saber que lo que había dicho el príncipe había tenido el suficiente impacto en ella, como paras enfurecerla lo suficiente como para quererle dar una bofetada, y se consideraba a ella una persona bastante pacífica.

-¡Es usted un demente! –Exclamó ella apretando sus puños con furia -, si piensa en esas cosas entonces porque dejo que aceptara ser su compañía, y aun más porque dejo que no les dijera nada de lo que ambos escuchamos.

-Simple –dijo él con esa sonrisa perversa -, porque quiero ponerle un fin a todo esto de inmediato y pensé que usted misma quería cooperar.

-¿Qué propone? –preguntó Sakura cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo tan amenazante como él la estaba viendo, se estaba retractando interiormente de haber pensado bien de él, solo era un estúpido amargado.

-Si les hacemos creer que antes de lo esperado usted y yo somos una pareja ellos nos dejaran en paz, al final solo tenemos que fingir que hemos tenido una pelea y que ya no queremos vernos –explicó Syaoran -, así quitaran en compromiso de inmediato y usted y yo quedaremos libres para hacer lo que queramos.

-¿Y qué me asegura que usted no quiere propasarse conmigo? –preguntó Sakura aun sin abandonar la guardia.

Syaoran soltó una pequeña risita en forma de burla -, ¿No estará hablando en serio verdad? –ella no se movió ni le dijo nada. Es más hizo algo que muchos no había podido hacer en mucho tiempo, le detuvo fuertemente la mirada –tiene mi palabra de que no quiero tener nada que ver con usted y que solo haré las cosas con su debido consentimiento –contestó Syaoran entre vencido y sorprendido y le extendió una mano para cerrar el trato, ella lo miró fijamente una vez más y le apretó la mano -, trato hecho señorita, empezaremos mañana.

-Como diga, buenas noches –dijo ella y apresurándose a caminar hacia su habitación.

Él se quedo viéndola marcharse, impresionado del carácter de la chica.

"Hasta se mira bonita fingiendo ser enojada" dijo para sí mismo. Se sacudió la cabeza de inmediato alejando esos pensamientos absurdos y siguió el camino.

* * *

-Syao… Syao…

-Aquí estamos Nadeshiko –gritó el joven príncipe a la cálida llamada que su hermana menor le estaba dando.

Una pequeña de algunos seis años se acercó hacia ellos montada sobre Kerberos como si fuera su propio pony.

-Hermano, mamá te ha estado buscando, están a punto de servir la cena y mis padres quieren saber si nos acompañaran –dijo la niña mientras se aferraba al cuello del guardián y este hacia una mueca de dolor.

-Iremos en seguida –le dijo Syao y se giró a ver a Tomoyo y le dijo -, pero, ¿y la Historia? ¿No pensaras dejarme así verdad? Solo sin saber.

-Por supuesto que no –contestó Tomoyo poniéndose -, no te preocupes Syao ya tendremos tiempo de hablar, Eriol y yo estaremos aquí toda la semana y eso creo que es tiempo suficiente para terminar.

-Bien, Gracias –dijo Syao.

Luego se acercó hacia su hermana y levantándola del guardián, que estaba seguro caería estrangulado si no lo hacía caminaron hacia adentro del castillo.

-Siento haberme distraído, es que empecé a charlar con mi tía Tomoyo y se me olvido –dijo el joven al ver a su madre.

Ella le sonrió tiernamente y le dio un beso en la mejilla, indicándole que entrara y ocupara su lugar en la mesa. Dejó que todos pasaran y al final miró al hombre que había permanecido al lado de ella esperando a su hijo, este le dio una pequeña sonrisa y apretando su mano contra la de ella la guió hasta adentro del salón, elegante y altivo como siempre.

_**Besos espero reviews...**_

_**Estoy muy ansiosa por saber su opinión al respecto de todo esto.**_


	2. Kee

**Hola de nuevo.**

**Bien aquí está el segundo capítulo, este tiene muy pocos cambios a comparación con el anterior, pues donde más tengo planeado agregarle material es en los siguientes. De igual manera hice un par de cambios que creí convenientes.**

**Miles de gracias a todos los que me siguen leyendo y también a los nuevos lectores que se han agregado para el fic, yo estoy muy emocionada de que aun les guste. Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, espero en verdad que este capítulo sea de su agrado. Siento haber borrado la versión anterior, pero fanfiction no me dejaba mantenerla, pero realmente les aseguro que por tarde habrá un capitulo por semana, así que…Sin más…disfruten de este.**

Kee

Eventos sociales. Y ese era uno más de ellos. No lo malinterpreten, por muy aburridos que fueran desde niño aprendido a sacarles provecho, pero esta vez lo único que quería el joven Syao es que este terminara. O que al menos surgiera algo que le permitiera seguir escuchando el relato que había dejado a medias. Suspiró rendido al ver a la gente alrededor, parece que no tenía otro remedio más que esperar al siguiente día. ¡Dioses! ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan curioso? No creía había heredado eso de ninguno de sus padres, pero aun así lo era.

Giró la vista a la concurrencia, su madre conversaba con Tomoyo muy animadamente. Su pequeña hermana salió corriendo y dejándole un beso en la mejilla a Sakura salió corriendo en dirección hacia donde estaba su padre. El altivo rey atrapó a su hija en brazos y en medio de una imperceptible sonrisa, que muy pocos de los presentes pudieron captar, dejó que su hija lo besara en la mejilla y la bajó de nuevo al suelo.

Considerando que su hermana iba hacia la cama, pensó que él mismo debería de hacerlo lo mismo. Así terminaría más rápido la tortura de esperar, por lo que comenzó a caminar fuera del salón principal, hacía su alcoba, distraído en sus propios pensamientos.

-Syao…Syao…Syaoran Li –se giró para ver que la voz que le hablaba era la de su madre. Ella lo miraba con una ceja encarnada y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, una postura muy poco común en Sakura, pues ella en rara ocasión se molestaba con algo. En medio de ambos estaba la pequeña Nadeshiko, mirándolos curiosa a ambos –Syaoran Li, te estoy hablando, hijo.

-Lo siento madre, estaba distraído –dijo Syao con una sonrisa poco creíble.

-Hija, ¿Quieres adelantarte un segundo? –pidió Sakura cariñosamente a su hija, la pequeña asintió y salió corriendo hasta entrar a la siguiente alcoba. –Syao, ¿Te molestaría decir que te sucede? Estas extraño desde hace días.

-Es que estaba pensando algunas cosas –contestó Syao suspirando resignado, su madre no podía dejar de conocerlo mejor –pero no te preocupes madre, no es nada de qué preocuparse.

-¿Estás seguro? –preguntó Sakura volviendo a arquear una ceja. Syao asintió esta vez con una sonrisa un poco más creíble. Sakura le sonrió, se inclinó sobre la punta de sus pies para poder darle un beso en la mejilla a su hijo. Para ese momento Syao ya había alcanzado la misma altura que su padre, lo cual significaba que habían rebasado a Sakura –está bien, sigue con tus cosas entonces.

-En realidad iba a la cama –dijo él mientras la seguía hacia la alcoba de su hermana.

Se quedó con ella mientras acostaba en la cama a Nadeshiko. Ese ritual madre hija que antes solía él vivir en el lugar de su hermana. Sus preguntas se hicieron aun más claras en su cabeza, aun seguía sin entender como Tomoyo le decía que no tenía porque preocuparse. No es que creyera que su padre sería capaz de hacerle daño a alguien solo para su propia diversión, pero la realidad era que Syao no entendía como su madre una mujer tan dulce podía estar con alguien como su padre. Y lo último que él quería averiguar es que él mismo fuera el producto de una relación a la cual su madre no hubiera querido entrar en ningún momento. Aun si había llevado una buena infancia al lado de aquellos dos reyes, a quienes conocía como sus padres.

-Sakura, te necesitan de regreso –dijo asiendo una aparición Tomoyo perfectamente al final del cuento de Nadeshiko, aunque la niña aun no se dormía. Sakura dudó por un segundo viendo a sus dos hijos, Tomoyo sonrió como de costumbre para hablar de nuevo – yo me quedo con ellos, ¿Si? -Sakura asintió y de mala gana salió de la habitación. Tomoyo se sentó al lado en la cama de la niña hasta que se quedo dormida. En silencio se levantó y caminó hasta él hijo mayor de los Li, y en un susurro le dijo –, vamos a fuera, se que quieres que continué. Y sabes mi querido Syao, esto me pareció que fuera asunto serio, realmente me parece muy malo lo que estas pensando.

Syao asintió y la siguió ansioso, aunque las palabras de Tomoyo realmente hicieron su efecto dentro de él. Pues pudo asegurar de que un poco de culpa se asentó en su interior. Aunque en aquel momento aquel sentimiento se desplazó por su propia curiosidad. Comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo hasta que encontraron una pequeña banca, donde ambos se sentaron.

-Bien, ¿Entonces en donde me quede? –preguntó Tomoyo.

-Ambos hicieron un trato esa noche –contestó Syaoran recordando en ultimo relato.

-O si, veamos –dijo Tomoyo llevándose un dedo a su barbilla mientras pensaba -, bien el siguiente día fue bastante divertido, bueno al menos para mí…

* * *

La joven Sakura caminó enfadada consigo misma en dirección al jardín de su palacio después del desayuno. Como había aceptado un trato así con alguien tan despreciable, ahora tenía que hacerle compañía todo el día, él la estaba esperando en el jardín. ¡Y pensar que hasta lo había considerado atractivo! En el futuro tenía que recordarse a sí misma no dejarse llevar por las primeras impresiones, porque en ese momento estaba segura que todas las buenas cualidades que había creído que él poseía se habían ido por el caño.

Lo vio a lo lejos de pie, con las manos tomadas en la espalda, justo al lado del árbol de cerezos de su madre. Se miraba sereno, tranquilo y la ropa que traía puesta le daba un aire de altivez única que lo hacía verse tan…tan…guapo. ¡Guapo! Aquello era una señal de emergencia que indicaba que la lógica ya la estaba abandonando. Pues por muy atractivo que aquel joven se le hiciera, no soportaría estar con él y su carácter más de un momento a solas. Y de eso, Sakura Kinomoto en aquel instante, dijo estar completamente segura.

Respiró profundo un par de veces, se calmó a sí misma y olvidó todos los pensamientos ya fueran buenos o malos, solo se concentro en ese día, y en lo que iba a hacer. Rezó internamente para que aquel trato que había hecho realmente funcionara, antes de poder continuar lo que había ido a hacer a su jardín.

-¿Y bien como empezamos? –preguntó Sakura educadamente cuando estuvo al lado de Syaoran, aunque aun se podía notar un tanto de fastidio en su voz. Que no pasó del todo desapercibido por el castaño a su lado.

Él bajó la mirada para verla a ella, incluso se podía decir que esa mirada cargaba algo de desprecio, o simplemente eran imaginaciones suyas. Aquello Sakura nunca lo supo. Aunque considerando que él era tan cerrado, seguro no podía ser capaz de producir sentimientos, por muy malos que fueran.

-Pasar el día, juntos –fue la respuesta de Syaoran, tan fría como él y toda su apariencia –para formar una pareja –poniéndole toda mala vibra posible a la última palabra.

Sakura no le dijo nada, solo comenzó a maldecirse en su mente por su suerte. Instintivamente comenzó a caminar al ver que él no le decía o hacía algo, iba bastante cerrada en su mente solo quería que esto terminara. Syaoran frunció el ceño y comenzó a seguirla a paso ligero, aquella acción para él era algo completamente inaudito. Nadie se podía si quiera a atrever a dejarlo a él con la palabra en la boca, o en plena plática. No si querían conservar completos todos los miembros de su cuerpo. Y aunque por unos instantes la costumbre quiso apoderarse de él, en cuanto vio a la castaña unos cuantos pasos lejos de él, Syaoran se dio cuenta de que no podía hacerle nada. No al menos si quería seguir con todo aquel plan y librarse de la prometida que le estaban imponiendo. Y para aquella situación, a Syaoran no le faltó más excusa para cambiar su habitual carácter que aquella, sin atribuirle nada a la castaña que estaba con él.

-¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? –preguntó Syaoran alcanzando a Sakura de dos grandes zancadas y tomándola del brazo para detenerla. Claro que no iba a pegarle o a dañarla, pero de alguna manera, Syaoran no podía evitar gritarle un poco.

-Caminaba –contestó Sakura comenzando a enojarse, en esos tonos de voz y rabia que no eran comunes en ella. De un tirón se zafó del agarre que Syaoran le tenía en su brazo, masajeando la parte en la cual el castaño la había sujetado.

-¿Qué no me oyes niña tonta? Te dije que había que estar juntos, ¿Cómo me te atreves a dejarme solo? –cuestionó Syaoran siseando para asegurarse de que nadie más los escucharía.

-En primera señor Li, tengo nombre y me gustaría que lo usara. Porque a diferencia de usted yo si tengo ciertos modales –dijo Sakura. Era la primera vez que alguien se atrevía a contradecirlo a gritarle cosas en la cara. Tanto que por alguna razón no se atrevió a callarla, solo la observó mientras continuaba gritándole y apuntándole con un dedo hacia su pecho, mientras inconscientemente se acercaba más a él. Internamente se dijo a sí mismo, que la audacia de Sakura al responderle le había gustado, aunque descartó el pensamiento lo más rápido que pudo -, en segunda, claro que lo escuche pero viendo que yo no soy su sirvienta y que también soy la dama aquí, ¿No significaría que usted debería seguirme a mí? Y tercera, ¿Qué no le habían dicho que es usted el ser más despreciable? Y por desgracia lo he tenido que conocer.

Sakura terminó de gritar todo, tenía un puño cerrado apretando con fuerza la camisa de Syaoran, exacta la mano con la que lo había estado señalando. Estaba roja hasta las orejas de toda la rabia liberada, y eso que ella era una persona tranquila, nunca se había visto a si misma tan enojada con alguien.

Syaoran no dijo nada, solo la vio frívolamente desde su propia perspectiva, lo había asombrado el acto de valor que había tenido ella al gritarle tanto. Y aunque no quisiera, era la primera vez que se había quedado sin habla.

-¡Tío Syaoran! ¡Tío Syaoran! –Syaoran entrecerró los ojos al escuchar aquella voz. Lo único que le faltaba para terminar de hacer su día más fastidioso era su sobrina. Y justo había reconocido su voz que lo estaba llamando de inmediato. Tenía ese frio presentimiento, de que debía mantener separadas a Kee y a Sakura, no porque la ultima fuera hacerle daño a su sobrina, mas por las ideas que estas dos puedan llegar a tener sobre él mientras estaban juntas.

Los dos dieron un brinco hacia atrás al escuchar la voz de la pequeña niña, por alguna razón se dieron cuenta de lo incomodo que se veían en esa posición.

-¿Qué quieres? –fue el rugido que salió de la boca de Syaoran hacia su pequeña sobrina. La niña dio un respingo al oír la fue voz de él hablándole así. Sakura lo observó reprobadoramente, pero él no quiso ni disculparse ni cambiar de alguna forma lo que había dicho.

-Eriol dijo que estabas en el jardín y pensé que podía acompañarlos –contestó Keeroshi bajando la mirada realmente abochornada. Su voz luego salió en un susurro, que por suerte fue percibido por Syaoran y Sakura –, a menos de que este interrumpiendo algo.

-No creo que… -quiso decir Syaoran para ordenarle a Kee de la mejor manera que buscara algo que hacer, que no lo involucrara a él.

-¿Te llamas Keeroshi, verdad? –interrumpió Sakura a cualquier regaño que tenía preparado Syaoran hacia la niña, por lo que solo lo vio con malicia y se acercó a hablar con Keeroshi.

Syaoran le devolvió la misma sonrisa maliciosa, si se trataba de fastidiarlo, ella iba a ser la primera. A eso se refería él cuando pensaba que debía mantener a aquel par bien lejos la una de la otra.

-Sí, puedes decirme Kee –contestó Kee levantando el rostro y viendo a Sakura con una sonrisa.

-Bien Kee, él joven aquí a mi lado está aprendiendo buenos modales –dijo Sakura mirando de nuevo a Syaoran, este resopló un bufido extraño y la niña dejó salir una pequeña risita –pero nos encantaría que caminaras con nosotros. ¿No es así Li? –preguntó Sakura poniéndose de nuevo al lado de Syaoran y dándole un leve golpe con sus caderas mientras sonreía.

-Más vale que no molestes Kee –aprobó Syaoran de mala gana, siempre se encontraba haciendo cosas por su sobrina, pero una mezcla entre Sakura y Kee era algo que inevitablemente le decía que tenía que ceder.

-Por supuesto que no Tío, Gracias –dijo Kee sonriendo y adelantándose unos pasos –iré adelante para no molestarte.

Syaoran vio caminar a su sobrina adelante, luego se giró un poco para ver a Sakura que estaba a su lado, sonriente, solo viendo como Kee caminaba y de vez en cuando se detenía a ver alguna flor.

-¿Sucede algo Li? –preguntó Sakura cuando sintió su vista en ella.

-Nada –contestó Syaoran seriamente, ella continuó sonriendo -¿Nos vamos? –dijo haciendo ofreciéndole su brazo.

Sakura sonrió y enrolló su pequeña mano alrededor del musculoso brazo de Syaoran Li, y sin dejar de sonreír le dijo cuando empezaron a caminar –, lo ve, no tiene nada de malo ser educado. Estás aprendiendo.

* * *

-Ya veo, esa es la razón por la que mi prima Kee se lleva tan bien con mi madre –dijo Syao interrumpiendo el relato que Tomoyo llevaba a cabo.

-Probablemente es porque les encanta hacer enojar a tu padre –opinó Tomoyo con una de sus sonrisas –Creo que es mejor seguir mañana, se que queda mucho que contar pero… hay un evento social allá afuera y tengo que ir.

-Está bien, puedo esperar –dijo Syao poniéndose de pie junto a Tomoyo.

-¿No regresaras? –preguntó Tomoyo al ver que él joven no llevaba el mismo camino que ella.

Syao negó levemente con la cabeza –creo que mejor me iré a la cama. Buenas noches y gracias.

-Buenas noches…

Syao comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación. Afuera comenzaba a llover y unos cuantos truenos resonaban en todo el castillo. Una mano jaloneo a Syao del pantalón antes de que pudiera entrar a su habitación, al mirar hacia abajo vio a su hermana menor abrazando un oso de peluche y dar un brinquito al oír un trueno más.

-¿Quieres que me quede contigo? –preguntó Syao sonriendo. Nadeshiko asintió levemente y Syao sonrió y la levantó en brazos, entrando con ella a su habitación.

* * *

-Ya esta grande Sakura, no tienes porque venir a verlo –dijo Syaoran mientras estaba siendo arrastrado por su esposa en un pasillo del palacio –además si quieres venir, ¿No pudiste haberlo hecho sola? Tengo sueño.

-¿Te molesta tanto acompañarme? –preguntó Sakura deteniéndose y haciéndole frente.

-No pero…

-Lo vez, ya entonces no repliques tanto y sigue caminando –dijo Sakura volviéndolo a tomar del brazo y siguiendo su camino.

Syaoran sonrió de lado y continuó caminando, ¿Cuándo ganaría una con ella?

-Sucede Sakura que te encanta llevarme la contraria –continuó diciendo Syaoran.

Sakura solo sonrió de lado pero no le dijo nada, soltó la mano de Syaoran y entreabrió la puerta de la habitación de su hijo, metiendo la cabeza por la pequeña hendidura –no está–le dijo Sakura.

Syaoran sonrió de lado, estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta anterior, con dos dedos juntos le indicó a Sakura que se acercara. Ella obedeció y se acercó hasta estar a su lado. Adentro en la habitación estaba Syao y apoyada en su pecho dormía Nadeshiko y su pequeño oso de peluche.

-Ves te preocupas demasiado –susurró Syaoran cuando ella miraba a sus hijos con ternura –de seguro Syaoran tenía sueño y subió a dormir con Nadeshiko. Esa fiesta estaba aburrida.

-Syaoran Li eres un amargado –murmuró Sakura rodando los ojos. Se acercó más a él y apoyando sus manos en su pecho se paró de puntillas y le dio un rápido beso en los labios –Vamos a dormir lobito –dijo ella volviendo a tomar su brazo para jalarlo hasta su propia alcoba.

**¿Y bien? Espero sus comentarios.**

**Besos, hasta la próxima. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno, aquí está el próximo capítulo. Me entretuve un poco arreglando la parte de Syaoran en este, a diferencia de cómo estaba escrito antes, me pareció que ahora con todos los cambios era tan importante incluir mas partes de este personaje también.**

**Para todos mis viejos lectores que estaban releyendo antes de la historia, repito que esta será igual, solo con algunos anexos para enriquecerla más. Más adelante agregaré uno o dos capítulos que antes no estaban, pero que no cambiaran en lo absoluto la línea de la historia que ya conocen. **

**Y para los nuevos y antiguos lectores un pequeño recordatorio antes de que comiencen a leer el capitulo: recuerden las partes en tercera persona funcionan como el pasado de Sakura y Syaoran, osea la historia que Tomoyo le está contando a Syao.**

**Sin más por el momento…espero les guste…**

**Capitulo 3**

Después del desayuno de la mañana siguiente, Tomoyo logró librarse un rato con miles de pretextos, y llevando consigo al joven Syao, lo sacó a los jardines y cuando supo que nadie los escucharía, decidió continuar su plática.

-Muy bien, entonces me quedé en el paseo con Kee –dijo Tomoyo tomando asiento a la orilla de la fuente del jardín. Syao asintió con la cabeza, quedándose de pie frente a ella –pues verás, había un pequeño inconveniente que ambos habían olvidado. Es por eso que te dije que ese había sido un día bastante entretenido.

-Lo recuerdo –dijo Syao haciendo memoria de las palabras de la mujer frente a él, se fue sentando en la grama lentamente y cruzando los pies, como si fuera un niño pequeño -¿Cuál era el inconveniente?

Una sonrisa enorme se dibujó en los labios de Tomoyo, y mirando con picardía al joven en frente suyo contestó-, tu tío Touya.

* * *

**SAKURA**

Estaba cómodamente sentada en el ventanal de mi habitación. Pretendía leer un libro aunque en realidad mi mente estaba en otro mundo y mi vista se encontraba observando a dos jóvenes conversar abajo. Agradecí con gusto que estos no pudieran verme, a gracia mía la cortina me escondía a la perfección. Ya suficiente tenía con mis pensamientos extraños hacia el chico como para que descubra que de vez en cuando lo estoy observando. Recién acabo de entrar de nuestro paseo con Kee y la verdad es que llevo un poco de tiempo considerándolo, para mi propia desgracia en esta situación, Syaoran Li me atrae demasiado. Y eso era justo lo que estaba haciendo, observándolo desde lejos y lamentándome, porque aunque no conocía al Syaoran que se había presentado en m hogar en este momento. Estaba segura que había dejado de ser el caballeroso niño que yo conocí hace algunos años. Por lo tanto nunca retornaría ninguno de mis sentimientos. ¡Estúpida Sakura!

Por alguna razón encontraba relajante fastidiarlo, como si me vengara por todas las malas formas por las que me ha contestado, o esas miradas extrañas que me hace cuando está enojado. ¿Por qué una persona tan rara tenía que llamarme la atención?

Un gran suspiro salió de mí cuando logré enfocarlo directamente, que tanto ejercicio podía hacer. Kee prácticamente lo alabó en frente mío, diciéndome que pasaba horas entrenando su fuerza y no sé qué cosas más. Seguro debe de quererlo mucho, y aunque él lo oculte se que por ella hacia muchas cosas que con alguien más no.

-Veo que te ha entusiasmado la caminata de esta mañana –escuche la voz de Tomoyo a mi lado, giré mi rostro para ver el de ella que me sonreía con ternura. Tan pronto y como pude le había informado a Tomoyo lo que estaba haciendo con Li, aunque había omitido la parte mi pequeña atracción por él. Conocía bien a Tomoyo, sabía que si se enterará llevaría esto a otro nivel, y eso era algo que yo prefería darme por vencida y olvidar. Además algo me decía que con o sin mi confesión, Tomoyo actuaría igual como casamentera entre Syaoran y yo.

-Tomoyo no digas esas cosas –le dije tratando de sonar natural, tratando con todo mi ser que mis mejillas no se sonrojaran.

Ella abrió la boca para contestar pero de inmediato se vio silenciada porque la puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando entrar a un muy furioso Touya, seguido de un tranquilo y sonriente Yukito, y un Kerveros serio y aparentemente furioso.

-¿Qué hacías con ese imbécil esta mañana? –me preguntó o mejor dicho casi me gritó Touya al acercarse a mí y señalando hacia la ventana.

-Touya… -reprendió Yukito sin dejar de sonreír, pero lo suficiente para controlar el carácter de Touya un poco.

Yo estaba sin habla, había olvidado por completo lo celosos que pueden llegar a ser Touya y Kero, tenía que haberles contado acerca de mí plan antes. Aunque cambié de opinión inmediatamente, Touya no aprobaría de ninguna manera el trato que estaba haciendo con Syaoran como para que pudiera contarle todo como lo había hecho con Tomoyo.

-¡Que más iba a hacer sino dejarse llevar por un idiota como ese! Sakura te lo advierto, no me cae bien –gruño Kero justo después, comentario que me molestó un poco, no era como si yo fuera una ingenua total.

Busqué a Tomoyo para lograr un poco de apoyo, esta se había colocado justo al lado de Yukito y ambos me sonreían tranquilamente. Tomé aire y les conté todo rápidamente, bueno no todo, porque se tragaron la misma versión que Tomoyo, solo el trato efectuado y nada más. Pues sentí que realmente no tenía otra opción más que decirle la verdad. Aun afligida esperé la reacción de mi hermano mayor, una mala mueca apareció en su rostro, como tratando de sonreír.

–Como se le ocurra pasarse de listo y… -sentenció Touya sin poder terminar su frase, imaginándose quien sabrá que cosas.

-Touya… -vino de nuevo la voz de Yukito, pude escuchar la suave risita de Tomoyo, yo misma me estaba mordiendo el labio inferior para evitar reírme.

-Olvídalo, ¿Si sabes a que me refiero? –me preguntó mi hermano, atine a asentir con la cabeza y con la misma furia con la que entró salió de la habitación, seguido de cerca de los otros dos.

Suspiré cuando supe que se habían marchado. Definitivamente solo a mi me pasaban cosas tan raras.

* * *

**Syaoran.**

-Tú madre cree que te llevas muy bien con la joven Sakura –me comentó Eriol mirándome de manera curiosa.

-¿Y que sabes tú de eso? –cuestioné sin verlo a la cara, no quería darle tanta importancia, pero si Eriol tenía información que yo pudiera necesitar para librarme de este compromiso entonces la utilizaría.

-Que no estamos aquí para una visita de negocios o una cualquiera –me contestó Eriol con una de sus sonrisas que realmente me molestaban, porque de alguna manera sabía que Eriol conocía mis intenciones -y que al igual que ellos ya pensaste en algo, ¿O me equivoco?

Permanecí en silencio por varios momentos, no es que me moleste la amistad que tengo con Eriol, pero a mi forma de ser me resulta un tanto inquietante saber que pueda conocerme tanto como para adivinar todos mis planes-¿Y qué quieres opinar al respecto? –le pregunté de mala gana, pues así como Eriol podía conocerme muy bien, yo sabía que Eriol siempre tenía algo que opinar.

Eriol rió fuertemente –aun no saco mis conclusiones.

-¡Una lástima! – le dije con todo el sarcasmo posible en mi voz.

Eriol rió esta vez solo que un poco más suave que la anterior. Pero se detuvo en cuanto ambos nos fijamos en la presencia de la joven Sakura y su dama de compañía, que se acercaban a nosotros. Ampliamente le sonrieron a Eriol cuando estuvieron frente a nosotros. Sakura me hizo una mueca de disgusto, que yo pude devolverle dicho gesto sin ningún problema. Aquello ya se estaba volviendo una buena costumbre entre los dos y debo admitir que me agrada el hecho de que ella tenga esa actitud hacia mí.

-Me han enviado para invitarlos a cenar –anunció Sakura con clara educación en su voz, como si no hubiera hecho ningún gesto de desprecio hacia mí hace algunos segundos.

-Gracias –dijo Eriol haciendo una leve reverencia. Siempre exagerando con toda su educación. Yo era un príncipe, no tenia porque seguirle el juego–aceptaremos gustosos –indicó luego ofreciéndole una brazo a Tomoyo, que esta tomó y caminaron juntos hacia adentro del castillo. Y aquel gesto sabía que no era por alguna perversa intención de dejarme solo con la Sakura, sino porque sabía de antemano que Eriol se había interesado románticamente en Tomoyo.

-¿Se va a quedar o…? –me preguntó Sakura sacándome de mis propias cavilaciones, me giré a verla y sus manos estaban en sus caderas en una postura impaciente.

-Es parte del plan, ¿no es así? –le repuse en un comentario que sabia la molestaría -, pasar un tiempo a solas con usted. Estoy haciendo mi esfuerzo aun si usted es una nenita molesta.

-¿Pero que le ha hecho la gente a su alrededor que siempre tiene que tratar a los demás como si fueran basuras? –me preguntó Sakura furiosa de una sola vez y apretando sus puños –tiene que creerse siempre lo mejor, morirá solo y defectuoso sin que nadie lo asista si sigue comportándose como si fuera el dueño de la respiración humana.

Debía admitir que aparte de sorprenderme, lo que había dicho me había dolido también. Tampoco es como si estuviera acostumbrado a que la gente me respondiera como lo hacía Sakura. En mi reino nadie tenía si quiera permitido verme a los ojos, nadie era más que Syaoran Li. Pero pronto me repuse para poder responderle a Sakura -Al menos a mi no me consideran tan fea como para estar tan desesperados y conseguirme una pareja –le aseguré con una sonrisa maliciosa –, es tan débil la niña que no puede cuidarse sola, no le basta que tenga dos guardianes con ella.

-Es usted un idiota, ¿Cómo se atreve a…? –me gritó Sakura roja de furia, lo que significaba que mis palabras habían hecho su cometido.

-De la misma forma en que usted se atreve a insultarme, ¿estamos a mano no es así? –pregunté sonriendo aun con malicia, pues aquella batalla yo la había ganado.

-Como quiera –me dijo Sakura furiosa comenzando a caminar hacia el jardín en lugar del castillo.

La observé extrañado y por pura intuición la seguí de cerca, aquel no era el camino hacia el comedor y aunque no me interesara en lo mas mínimo si le ocurría algo, la curiosidad me hizo seguirle los pasos. Caminé tras ella hasta que se perdía en medio de un laberinto, que estaba seguro que ella conocía, pues sin dudarlo llegó al centro de este, donde una gran fuente brillante tiraba agua en varias direcciones.

-¿No iba a cenar? –le pregunté sin saber más como explicar mi presencia allí, además estoy seguro que la necesito para regresar y eso no iba a decírselo a Sakura, no tenía mucha gana de ir y buscar hacia donde es que debería ir.

-Se me ha quitado el hambre –me contestó ella con simpleza mirando hacia el agua -¿Qué no tiene alguien a quien molestar? –preguntó Sakura regresando su mirada hacia mí.

-No precisamente –repuse con toda mi honestidad, con ella era la única persona con la que podía seguir con aquel tipo de riñas sin que surgiera algo serio.

-Quizás esto no lo estemos haciendo bien –me dijo ella acercándose a mí después de haber estado varios momentos en silencio, cosa que he descubierto no es algo muy cotidiano en Sakura. -Sakura Kinomoto, y me gusta más que me llamen Sakura. Le ofrezco mi amistad si es que le interesa, o sino una tregua para no pelear hasta que este plan termine –esas fueron sus palabras mientras me ofrecía su mano y me sonreía de forma tranquila. No pude evitar quedarme viendo a su mano y a ella por varios minutos. Yo no soy una persona que anda haciendo ese tipo de amistades y relaciones, por lo tanto si debía de hacerlas debía considerar todas las opciones posibles –No es como si no nos hubiéramos visto antes, usted solía ser mi amigo y a diferencia suya yo no he cambiado tanto en el transcurso de los años –me aseguró Sakura cuando vio que yo no pensaba mover mi postura y mucho menos decir algo mas –, oh, ya entiendo, le ha molestado que yo tenga las cartas Clow y usted no. ¿Es por eso?

Parpadee varias veces, debía admitir que hace mucho tiempo, cuando solo era un niño, aquellas palabras eran ciertas y yo odiaba a Sakura por haberme ganado. Ahora podía asegurar que la mujer frente a mí no me importaba ni un solo poco, ni ella ni su magia. Había llegado a entender que la magia del Mago Clow no me haría el rey adecuado, no ante los ojos de mi madre. Y ascender a ese trono era lo único que yo deseaba en ese momento.

-No –le aseguré sin darle ninguna información más de lo que había estado pensando –no tiene nada que ver con la magia –Sakura me dio una curiosa mirada y volvió a mover su mano frente a mí, aun ofreciéndola. Solté un suspiro largo y extendí mi mano para darle un leve apretón a la suya –Syaoran será para usted entonces princesa –la vi arrugar la nariz por unos segundos, la palabra "princesa" no la había dicho especialmente de manera tierna hacia ella.

-Mucho mejor, Syaoran –me dijo Sakura mientras aun sonreía y comenzaba a caminar de regreso. La observé perplejo, aun me fascinaba de cierta manera como es que aquella mujer pudiera cambiar de humor de manera tan rápida –lo llevaré a su cena para que no muera de hambre, además creo que pronto lloverá –me dijo mirando hacia el cielo y deteniéndose unos cuantos pasos lejos de mí.

Comencé a caminar justo detrás de ella siguiéndola de cerca. Sakura había tenido la razón, un aire frió colaba por en medio del laberinto y el olor a tierra mojada se hizo presente justo en unos minutos, cuando por desgracia mía la lluvia comenzó a caer sobre nosotros

-¿Por qué demonios no camina más rápido? –le pregunté rechinando los dientes y ajustando el saco alrededor mío, yo no tenía razón alguna para estarme mojando en lo absoluto.

Sakura se encogió de hombros aun sonriente, yo le lancé un gruñido por aquel hecho -, ya se está mojando Syaoran, que yo camine mas rápido solo hará que me tropiece y eso si que no será agradable.

Volví a gruñir pero no le dije nada, no era como si yo fuera a hacerle de caballero y a recoger a Sakura del lodo y cargarla todo el camino hacia el castillo. Más que nada me molestaba haberla seguido hasta allí y estarme mojando en ese momento. No sabía porque razón exacta la había seguido y en ese momento cuando ya me encontraba completamente empapado y la lluvia ya estaba haciendo unos gigantescos charcos de lodo alrededor de nosotros mientras caminábamos; me dije a mi mismo que no había sido la cosa más sensata que hubiera hecho.

Y como si algún extraño ser estuviera escuchando mis pensamientos y tuviera ganas de reírse de mí un buen rato. La lluvia comenzó a caer con muchísima más intensidad en aquel momento, tanto que parecía que era mucho más difícil poder ver unos cuantos pasos lejos de mí. No era como si Sakura hubiera acelerado el paso, pero como era tan torpe como ella misma me lo había asegurado hace algunos momentos, resbaló y tuve que ganarla a medio camino para que no me tocara que cargarla toda cubierta de lodo. Aquello era algo que quería evitar, con o sin lodo en la princesa que acompañaba.

-Gracias –me dijo en una voz tan queda a duras penas la pude distinguir entre el ruido de la lluvia cayendo alrededor.

Yo no le dije nada, la observé de cerca desde mi posición mientras ella ajustaba de nuevo sus pies en la tierra. Sakura Kinomoto podía ser insoportable y muchas otras cosas más, pero yo no era ciego y no iba a negar que no era una doncella específicamente hermosa. Soy un hombre, solo que debido a mi posición social se controlar mis propios instintos. Solo que no iba a decírselo, ni a ella ni a nadie, así funcionaban las cosas conmigo.

Uno de mis brazos sujetaba su cintura. Con aquel tacto pude reconocer de forma muy pobre su delicada figura. Con la mirada delineé su cuerpo, lo poco que pude ver considerando que estaba justo al lado. Hasta que mi pequeña exanimación se detuvo en sus labios. Finos, delicados, rosas y aparentemente apetitosos. Esas podían ser las palabras en las cuales pude haberlos descrito si alguien me lo hubiera preguntado después como es que había sido. Quise besarla en ese momento, aunque realmente no supe cual era la razón, no me puse a analizarla en ese momento. Soy alguien que está acostumbrado a tomar lo que quiere y en ese momento lo que yo quería era probar de los de Sakura.

Enrollé mi otro brazo alrededor de ella y antes de que Sakura pudiera si quería considerar algo mas, la besé a puro impulso. Por unos segundos Sakura se quedó inmóvil en mis brazos, pero no esperaba más, estaba seguro que ella no había tenido experiencia alguna como aquella. Hasta que lentamente sus labios se fueron moviendo al mismo ritmo que yo llevaba. Debía admitir que la chiquilla aprendía rápido.

La cordura regresó a mí en cuanto separé mis labios de los de Sakura. La lluvia había cesado un poco ya, por lo que pude contemplar de mejor manera las mejillas sonrojadas de Sakura y su mirada sorprendida. La solté de inmediato aunque ella no se alejó de mí, arreglé mi ropa tratando de pensar que nada había sucedido. Porque era mejor así, Sakura era la princesa con la cual querían que yo me desposara. Si seguía actuando así, podría verme demasiado comprometido y luego no podría librarme de aquel matrimonio. Yo no quería familia ni doncella a mi lado, yo solo quería tomar el trono que mi padre había dejado para mí y gobernar mi reino.

-¿Se puede saber que están haciendo aquí? –preguntó Kerveros unos cuantos pasos lejos de nosotros, seguido de cerca de por la joven Tomoyo. Vi a Sakura dar un pequeño brinco de sorpresa que casi hace que vuelva a caerse, solté un suspiro extendiendo una mano la volví a dejar de nuevo con ambos pies bien puestos en la tierra. Al menos tenía que admitir el mal gusto de mi familia, si me buscaban esposa al menos debieron haberme buscado una que pudiera caminar sin ninguna dificultad.

-Lo siento Kero, caminábamos y la lluvia nos detuvo –fue la respuesta que le dio Sakura a su guardián, esquivando la mirada de todos los presentes.

Para ese momento no encontré nada más que seguir el camino delante, escuche a Kerveros soltar un gruñido en mi dirección, que yo logré ignorar de la mejor manera posible. Tomoyo se apresuró a tomar mi lugar y a ayudar a Sakura a seguir su camino. Aligeré el paso en cuanto logré ubicar bien mi camino de regreso al castillo. No podía evitar pensar que aunque había tenido por segundos la mala atracción física hacia Sakura. Había cometido un error en mis planes al haberla besado en aquella noche.

* * *

-Seguro estas cosas no quiere oír un hijo sobre sus padres –dijo Tomoyo una vez que había concluido su relato por el momento.

-Quizás, pero no quiero darle mucho pensamiento –contestó Syao que ahora estaba sentado al lado de Tomoyo -, supongo Tía que si me cuentas estas cosas es porque tienen algo de importancia en el desarrollo de la historia.

-Me alegra de que pienses así–dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa casual -, y claro que tiene importancia. Verás tu padre creía firmemente en ser un rey en ese momento, en que no necesitaba a nadie más. Y eso es lo que creo que me tiene contándote esta historia ahora. Necesitas saber que fue lo que cambió esa forma tan fría de ser de tu padre-explicó Tomoyo lentamente y con su típica sonrisa en sus labios, Syao asintió levemente entendiendo sus palabras –, ahora me temo que tendremos que seguir luego, le prometí a tu hermana comprarle algo en la plaza.

-Gracias –dijo Syao al ver que Tomoyo ya comenzaba a marcharse.

-No hay problema –dijo está entrando con rapidez hacia el castillo.

Syao solo pudo quedarse allí, pensando. Aun le costaba creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

Sakura vio a su hijo desde una de las ventanas del castillo, estaba sentado en la orilla de la fuente solo, lo conocía bien como para saber que algo le preocupaba y le molestaba no saber acerca de eso. Cuando se consideraba a ella misma que sus dos hijos confiaban lo suficiente en ella.

-¿Por qué estás viendo a Syaoran? –le susurraron en el oído en el momento en el que la abrazaban por la espalda.

-Algo le pasa –contestó Sakura sin apartar los ojos de la ventana.

-Sakura… -vino la advertencia de su esposo, que a pesar de que sabía que no funcionaría en lo absoluto, Syaoran pensaba que quizás algún día sus advertencias serian escuchadas por su mujer. Por ello nunca perdía la costumbre de hacerlas.

-No me vengas con tus cosas Syaoran Li, hablo en serió y se supone que él me cuenta las cosas –explicó Sakura entre aterrada y resentida, haciendo un perfecto puchero en sus labios.

-Tiene derecho a tener un poco de sus secretos para él mismo –dijo Syaoran igual de tranquilo contra el oído de Sakura –, es algo que le dicen vida privada y que sea nuestro hijo no significa que no pueda tener aunque sea un poco. Además no es como si fuera algo tan grave.

-Te diré eso cuando te enteres que Nadeshiko tiene novio –le Sakura dijo de mala gana.

Syaoran frunció el entrecejo, aquel comentario para él no había sido ni gracioso ni había tenido sentido con la conversación que estaban teniendo en ese momento –, es muy pequeña aun para esas cosas.

-Lo sé, pero ya crecerá –aseguró Sakura arruinándole su propio destello de felicidad.

-Olvídalo, si aun no te lo dice es porque no es importante –dijo Syaoran prefiriendo cambiar el tema antes de enfadarse de verdad con ella –, lo hará cuando esté listo.

-Quizás si tengas razón, pero no me hará daño tratar de averiguar si puedo –dijo Sakura haciendo un puchero evitando el posible regaño de su esposo.

Syaoran rodó los ojos y le dejó un beso en la frente, con ella nunca ganaba nada.

**¿Y bueno?**

**Miles de gracias por todos esos reviews, estoy como siempre muy emocionada de saber que esta historia ha gustado tanto. Espero leer muchos más comentarios.**

**Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
